The Dice Room
November 2nd 3:33 a.m. Wildomar, Home PM | Edited 4:42:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: He's turns around, the Binding of Isaac-like dungeon room is empty with nothing to stop him from entering the next room. He keeps walking and enters the next room, and the next. Nothing stops his progress until he finally reaches a dimly lit red room with a massive flat square in the middle. PM Arbi: The other side of the room has another door and from it Lucas enters the red room. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He's smoking a cigarette, looking around carelessly. Everything seems out of place, but it's like he knows it's a dream, so he doesn't seem to care too much, even though it feels a bit different than a normal dream. More real. He looks across the room to his brother.* Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: He stops walking a few feet away from the flat square. This isn't the first time he's had a dream with his twin brother in it but he's had many Binding of Isaac dreams before, You don't look like an evil twin...or a dople... He still isn't sure and he moves to the left to see if he mimics his movements, Lucas? PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just takes a drag from his cigarette.* Yeah? *Plumes of smoke pour from his mouth as he speaks.* Weird dream. *He looks away from Yuri around the red room.* PM Arbi: Yuri: It looks like the dice room from Binding of Isaac... PM Omniance: Lucas: I hate these rooms. With everything that's happened I'm surprised I'm having a dream this tame though. *He looks around the room, then back to his brother.* So why are you in my dream? Or am I dreaming of myself? Sometimes I can't even tell. *He shakes his head.* I'd never have hair that screwed up, so you can't be me. PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm the one having the dream...but this one's not the same. Where are all the treasures and monsters? It's all empty except you but you're not a monster. What's going on? PM Omniance: Lucas: *He takes a long drag, burning half the cigarette in one breath.* Dreams can't have dreams Yuri. *He looks around the room.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the blank die on the floor, This usually has a side from a die but it's blank. What happens if I step on it? He takes a few steps forward until he's in the middle. PM Arbi: The room becomes dark except around the twins. The blank die starts to change, randomly going through sides until it stops. PM Omniance: (Roll - 5) PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down and the bright blue fire is coming out from his hand again, except this time it's not going away, Fuck! He feels his hand get colder and he shakes his hand, trying to put it out. The room darkens so Lucas is no longer in sight and it's just Yuri. PM Omniance: (Roll - 76) PM Arbi: From Lucas' perspective the room went dark around around Yuri, with the light only around him. The darkness fades away and Yuri is gone, leaving just Lucas in the room with the empty die. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks to where Yuri was and then walks towards the center of the room to see what's happened to him.* Hey, Yuri... *As he reaches the center of the room the dice on the floor begins to roll, he stops and looks down at it, curious at what's happening.* PM Arbi: (Roll -6) PM Arbi: (Roll -11) PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks around him as strange disembodied hands seem to appear in wisps of glowing smoke. They melt away, down into the floor as mist. He almost seems to recognize the hands as they melt away, as if he'd seen them before.* PM Omniance: Lucas: *He opens his eyes, feeling extremely well- rested. He grabs his watch from the desk at the side fo his bed and looks at the time. It's about 6:50 a.m. It's still much earlier than he'd normally wake up, but he's too rested to go back to sleep and they slept all day yesterday anyway. After a moment he sits up and stretches, feeling much better than he did yesterday, both physicall and emotionally.* PM Arbi: There's something under Yuri's sheets but no one's under it. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks over at his brother. Noticing that the sheets appear to be laid over someone, but his brother doesn't seem to be there. After a moment he figures that his brother just piled clothes up on his bed this morning.* Hey, Yuri? *He looks around the room.* You in the bathroom? PM Arbi: Yuri: He mumbles something in his sleep, causing Lucas to look back towards the bed. PM Omniance: Lucas: *he tilts his head slightly and gets out of bed.* Yuri? *He walks over to his brother's bed.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns over to get more comfortable, becoming fully visible again, though still mostly asleep. PM | Edited 5:44:19 PM Omniance: Lucas: *He blinks several times, suddenly looking worried as his brother clearly wasn't there a moment ago.* Hey Yuri, wake up! PM Arbi: Yuri: He moves around a little, Just five more minutes...I almost beat Satan... PM Omniance: Lucas: Seriously, get up. Something weird just happened. PM | Edited 5:48:23 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up and rubs his eyes, he almost sounds angry for a second like when the High Priestess won't stop banging on the door, Whaat? PM Omniance: Lucas: You... Alright this will sound weird, but you were gone, and now you're here. PM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers his hand from rubbing his eye and looks at Lucas, ...What? PM Omniance: Lucas: Your bed was... Kind of empty... It's like you were invisible or something. Then you rolled over and there you were. You weren't in there one second, then you were the next, seriously, I'm not making this up it's... I know what I saw. PM Arbi: Yuri: He blinks a couple of times, Am I still dreaming?... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sighs,* I'm serious, you weren't in bed. Or I couldn't see you or something. Then you moved and it was like you were there all along. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, I know. I just had a dream where I became invisible...and I was going through the levels of Binding of Isaac and the monsters couldn't see me. You were in it too, smoking...a lot. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Wait what? PM Arbi: Yuri: In one of those dice rooms...except it was different. He moves so he's sitting on the edge of his bed and he notices Lucas' expression, You okay?... PM Omniance: Lucas: You're telling me, that you had a dream about me, in one of those dice rooms from Binding of Isaac, smoking? PM Arbi: Yuri: That was it though. Don't know where you went after I got my new power. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri, I had that dream. You were in my dream, I was smoking, and I was in a red dice room. Then you dissapeared... Or something... And there were... All these hands... *He rubs the side of his forehead, pulling back his still-messy hair.* We had the same dream? PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares at him for what seems like a long moment, You're fucking with me, aren't you? PM Omniance: Lucas: *He seems to be thinking of the dream,* ...You said it was your dream in the dream... Then I think I said like... "Dreams can't have dreams Yuri"... Or something... PM Arbi: Yuri: How did you... PM Arbi: Yuri: This doesn't make any sense. Is this some sort of...twin thing? Do twins have the same dreams? PM Omniance: Lucas: *He rolls his eyes and looks at Yuri.* That sounds like something Grandma would say. PM Omniance: Lucas: What's important is that you were clearly... Invisible one moment and then not the next. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at himself, When? PM Omniance: Lucas: Just before you woke up! I'm telling you, you weren't there one moment, and then you were the next! PM Arbi: Yuri: If this is still a dream...then... PM Arbi: Yuri: He stops moving and after a moment his body blurs, within a second and he's gone. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just stares at the spot his brother was in.* ...Maybe this is a dream. I'm still dreaming. PM Arbi: Yuri: It worked?! He stands up and walks to the mirror to check but becomes visible again. PM Arbi: Yuri: ... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just closes his eyes.* It worked because this isn't real. I'm dreaming. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to Lucas and pinches his side hard. PM Omniance: Lucas: Aghh! *He winces and moves away, rubbing the spot.* So you're just going to tell me that we had the same dream, and now you can turn invisible? PM Arbi: Yuri: In a really really fucked up way this kind of makes sense... PM Omniance: Lucas: How? How does this make any sense? At all? People can't turn invisible Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: Ever since we came back from...that nightmare with Odie, weird things have been happening...I was touching things and they were turning really cold. I didn't want to say anything because I thought I was going crazy but... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...So you're saying that the ritual, or whatever it was that those cultists did... Is causing everything? PM Arbi: Yuri: And if we had the same dream, it must've not been a real dream. People can't have the same dreams...it must've been something else. Lucas, I feel different after walking over that big dice in the red room. I'm not scared I'm gonna freeze something or someone on accident. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just sighs.* Well what about me. I wasn't... Freezing things. Nothing strange happened to me, but we were both in that dream? Maybe this is only affecting you. PM Arbi: Yuri: Did you step on the dice like me? PM Omniance: Lucas: I... I guess? I mean the floor looked like dice... And it was changing. PM Arbi: Yuri: You didn't have another dream after? PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't remember if I did... I don't think so... Maybe? PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits back down on the edge of his bed, If this is all real this is the craziest shit ever. I...I want to test this out...but... PM Omniance: Lucas: Am I invisible? Can you see me, right now? *He looks around the room.* PM | Edited 6:25:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: He waits to see if anything happens I can still see you. He falls back so he's laying his tophalf on his bed, And...I really... He yawns a bit need to go back to sleep. PM Omniance: Lucas: You went to bed before I did, how are you so tired? I'm... Full of energy. I don't think I've ever had such a great night's sleep. Even with the weird dreams and... Everything that's happened. I don't even feel slightly achy like I did yesterday. *He holds up his hand. After a moment he tilts his head.* Let me see your hands. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes are closed and his mouth is open while he breathes. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He grabs Yuri's hand and looks at it. He holds his right hand next to Yuri's right hand. Lucas' looks like nothing every happened to it, but Yuri's is still still has obvious cuts and small scabs across it from the splinters.* PM Omniance: Lucas: *A long minute passes.* I have super healing. PM Omniance: *Two hours later...* PM Omniance: Lucas: *He's sitting down stairs at the kitchen table, waiting for Yuri to wake up. He seems to be in an incredibly good mood despite the circumstances of the last two days/nights, and he's still full of energy. He's eating a bowl of Fruit Loops, having rode his bike to the store to buy more, since he had nothing else to do.* PM | Edited 6:32:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks downstairs, fully dressed except his shoes. He stops near the dining table and stretches his arms out, Hey. PM Omniance: Lucas: It's about time you woke up. *He looks over at him.* I've been trying to figure out exactly how... Whatever this is, works. *He holds up his hand, it's wrapped in white gauze.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He freeze mid-stretch when he notices his hand, What happened to your hand? PM Omniance: Lucas: I cut it, to see if it would heal... *He shakes his head.* But it didn't... PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks past Lucas into the kitchen and comes back with a poptart, passing him again and hitting him over the head suddenly. PM Omniance: Lucas: Hey! *He looks back at him and then just shakes his head.* Look. *He holds up his right hand.* Perfectly healed after all that shit I had to pull out of it yesterday. Now look at yours. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at his hand and then looks at his, How did your hand... PM Omniance: Lucas: Super healing. Somehow. *He looks back at his bowl of cereal.* I woke up this morning feeling like a million bucks too. I've never slept so well... PM Arbi: Yuri: So all that wasn't a dream... He sits down beside his brother, I...can turn invisible? PM Omniance: Lucas: And I have accelerated healing. Somehow... I just can't control it yet... *He looks at his bandaged hand.* PM Arbi: Yuri: This is all because of that ritual? PM Omniance: Lucas: Occam's Razor. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas, confused. PM | Edited 6:47:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: All other explainations excluded, the simplest one is the most accurate. What else could've cause any of this, aside from that ritual? PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a bite from his poptart, thinking, We should go back there, Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: Let's go! *He immediately stands up, obviously having wanted to go back. His entire behavior is completely different than his normal, more subtle and quite nature, simply because he's not used to having slept so well.* PM | Edited 6:53:20 PM Arbi: Yuri: What, now? He puts down the bitten into poptart on a plate and quickly grabs his shoes, trying to put them on fast, bouncing on one foot towards the door, Wait! He gets them on and chases after him. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He's already on his bike outside. The air is cold and wet, and it's darker than normal despite being early in the day, with the sky being a mass of dark clouds. A slight drizzle comes down around them.* Get your bike, I'm not walking all the way back up there. *There's a sound of thunder in the distance, and looks like it's going to start raining more heavily.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up at the dark clouds and feels the sprinkles of water on his arms as he reaches for his bike, quickly getting on and following after Lucas down the street. PM Omniance: *About an hour later...* PM Omniance: Lucas: *They've hidden their bikes lower at the base of the hill behind some bushes and have treked the remainder of the way on foot. It's started to rain, and mud has caked his shoes. As they reach the summit of the hill, the place where they were the night before last, there is a car parked along the road that leads to the top. The car is a black Pontiac Firebird, and it doesn't look anything like the high class cars that were around the last time they were here. He looks back at Yuri and whispers.* Someone is here. *The rain and slight thunder in the distance masks their voices.* PM Arbi: Yuri: It doesn't look like a cop's car... He looks up at the darkening clouds overhead, and I don't know how useful invisibility is gonna be in the rain either. Just be careful... PM Omniance: Lucas: *In a twisted way, the two of them sneak up to the site for a second time, hiding in almost the exact same place as they did, peaking out at the clearing once again.* PM Omniance: *A man in a long brown coat and a wide-brimed hat is standing, looking over the site. He has salt and pepper hair that's partially brown, and looks like he's in his late 40's. Noticable stubble is on his face. He looks exactly like one of those Private Investigators from one of those old black and white films from the 50's. He kicks one of the heads of the people and it rolls away in the mud. After a moment he speaks, his voice gruff and a bit haggard.* Certainly one of the more brutal things I've seen in this line of work. PM *** Call ended, duration 3:41:18 *** PM Omniance: *A younger voice rings out from somwhere unseen, probably a guy their age.* One of? *There's a light sound of vomitting for a moment before a sickly looking guy, probably around 18 walks into view, up next to the man. The boy is tall and slim, wearing a simple t-shirt, which is damp with rain. He's carrying a wooden bat for some reason. He looks familiar to both of the twins, like someone they've seen from another school during one of the football teams.* PM Omniance: Private Eye: Well, this would be in the top three. *He hunches down, getting a closer look at it.* The rain's made a mess of the scene but... I'd wager there were thirty people here. *He stands up straight.* Twenty-seven cultists... *He looks over at Odie's remains.* ...Whatever is left of that poor soul... And... *He looks to the middle of the circle of blood and guts.* Two here. Women maybe. Oh boys your age. Maybe 5'8"? Hard to tell cause the rain's mucked it up. PM Omniance: Baseball Guy: You can tell all of that? *His face is green and pale, he looks like he's trying not to vomit again.* PM | Edited 7:28:10 PM Omniance: Private Eye: There's 27 pairs of hands, two halves of one person on that stone there. Two imprints here. PM Omniance: Baseball Guy: Alright, alright... *He shakes his head.* So what the hell happened? PM Omniance: Private Eye: Some kind of ritual. Maybe they tried to sacrifice some virgins or something. Hard to tell with these loons... *He puts his cigar in his mouth.* There's definate demonic activity here... Whatever they did, they succeeded in doing it. Perhaps not in the way that they intended, since they're all dead... Buy something has definately crossed over. *The Baseball Guy gulps loudly and looks sickly-worried.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas for a second before looking back at the Private Eye. PM Omniance: Private Eye: We'll have to talk to Margret. *He pulls out a large camera, which looks a bit old-fashioned, like it's from the 50's, and takes a few pictures of the site.* PM Omniance: Baseball Guy: Do I really have to be here? PM Omniance: Private Eye: You're my muscle. Any demons sneak up on us you hit'em with that bewitched bat of yours. PM Omniance: Baseball Guy: You have an enchanted shotgun, I don't need to be here... I didn't need to seen any of this. PM Omniance: Private Eye: It'll toughen you up, seein things like this. It's your life now. Get used to it. *He takes a few more pictures, takes one last look around the site.* Alright let's go. I don't want to be here when whoever caused this shows back up... PM Omniance: Baseball Guy: *He looks around, feeling like he's being watched.* Y-yeah... Let's go.